


Knife

by phantomunmasked



Series: It's in the everyday ordinary that we see love [13]
Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomunmasked/pseuds/phantomunmasked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sharon gets stabbed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knife

“Oh my god _what happened, Sharon?!”_

 _“_ Hmm? Oh, nothing, nothing.”

“Sharon. _You’re on crutches.”_

“Yes, well. Just a little scrape. Moving on, moving on. Is there any more of that wine I like? That Australian Riesling?”

“Yes there is, but-“

“Good, could you pour me a glass please?”

“Sure, but aren’t you on medi-“

“No, I told them not to give me any. Well. No painkillers, anyway.”

“What?! _Sharon-“_

 _“_ Actually, forget the wine, is there any of that Glenlivet left?”

“Yes, but-“

“Andrea. Whiskey first. Talk _later.”_

“…”

“ _Thank you.”_

“What _happened_ , Sharon?”

“Ohhhhhh. That’s better. Good whiskey, this.”

“Sharon!”

“Oh _fine._ I got stabbed in the thigh.”

“What?!”

“Nothing serious, just a little scrape.”

“In what _world_ is getting stabbed in the thigh _just a little scrape_?!”

“Well, you live and you learn, don’t you?”

“Sharon-“

“Andrea. Listen to me. I am _fine._ The wound wasn’t that deep, just a few inches. A couple of weeks and I’ll be fine.”

“But-“

“It’s just a little knife wound, Andrea. I’ve had worse.”

“But-“

“Andrea, _you’ve_ been shot. You were fine. _I’ve_ been shot. I was fine. Now, this is only a knife wound – the blade wasn’t even all that big, just 3 inches or so.”

“Still-“

“Andrea, I’m tired and in pain and all I want to do is have another tumbler of this frankly _excellent_ whiskey, climb into bed with you and sleep for a thousand years. How does that sound to you?”

“I-“

“Fine.”

“Wait – where are you going?”

“Bed. You coming?”

“Ooooh. You can be _such a pain in the ass_ sometimes, Sharon.”

“Yes, honey. And don’t you love me for it?”


End file.
